


Stayin' Alive [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: Blackpool, Casanova (UK)
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video, the bee gees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VID: Casanova and Peter Carlisle are sexy beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayin' Alive [vid]

Password: **crackers**  


[Stayin' Alive](http://vimeo.com/43883744) from [thegiggleloop](http://vimeo.com/user4688405) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
